


One Day

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tame Tabi filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: Ueda's not used to wearing ties





	One Day

"Tat-chan, your tie," Kame calls out from where some assistant is dabbing the sweat off his brow.

"What, it's on?" Ueda grumbles under his breath. When he first heard they'd be wearing suits for this episode of Tame Tabi, his plan was to just ditch the tie altogether but Kame's reproachful look was not to be messed with, so Ueda had reluctantly put it on. He looks down at his chest just to make sure, and okay, maybe it is slightly askew - it's been awhile since he had to tie one.

He starts to try and pull it into shape, but it's not quite working - at least until another pair of hands join his. Ueda takes his own hands out of the way, to let Kame work faster, but that leaves him nothing to do but breathe in Kame's scent. Nakamaru's been changing his smell every time Ueda sees him lately, but Kame's scent is steady - vanilla and whatever else it is that makes up his favourite perfume - and comforting. 

Once he's finished, Kame pats his chest in accomplishment, his hand lingering a little longer than necessary and Ueda has the sudden urge to kiss him, right then and there. He doesn't, because they're at work with dozens of people around, but its hard. Over the years, Ueda has always been a little grateful that Kame has generally focussed his fanservice on the other members of KAT-TUN. The times Kame has come his way, making him jumpy and nervous, because he knows one day he's going to give in - right in front of the whole of Japan, maybe even the world.

But not today. Ueda bites the inside of his cheek to control his urges as Kame grins up at him and says,

"Perfect."

Before he flounces off to invade Nakamaru's personal space. 

Ueda takes a deep breath and then clenches his fists. He starts shadow boxing to release some of the tension, but always with half an eye on Kame's position relative to his own. One day, he thinks.

One day.


End file.
